User blog:Cask Of Armadillo/Modern Slavlang Challenge
Overview The goal of this challenge is to create a modern language descended from one of the following: *Old Church Slavonic *Old East Slavic *'Proto-Slavic' The sound changes may not be characteristic to any modern Slavic Language (or any language other than the three listed, for that matter). Specific Rules *The language must have its sound changes either listed on the page, have a link posted on the page, or be readily available to anyone who requests to see them. *There will be a required translation, given as soon as the challenge officially begins. *'Starting before the start date is allowed, as long as it is not on the wiki. Feel free to sketch out ideas ''on paper before the designated start date, but once again the wiki page must not be created until the official start date. I will not be held responsible for the amount of pencils you go through.' *Must be readily identifiable as Slavic, meaning it posesses '''at least 3 or more' of the following: **Is Fusional **Declines to at least 5 cases **Has phonemic accent (either through pitch or dynamic stress) **'Be affected by Slavic Liquid Metathesis (or the eastern 'Pleophony') in some way' **Be reasonably mutually intelligible with at least one other language within its branch (East, West, South) **Have Slavic aspect (perfective, imperfective) **Have T-V distinction *It must have a name, and phonology must either be in IPA or X-SAMPA Final Judging The rules for voting will be just slightly different than in past challenges. *Any member of the wiki may vote. *The number of votes per member will be equal to half the number of entries. 2.5 will be rounded up to 3 but all decimals greater than 3 will be rounded down to the nearest integer. *Only one vote may be used on your own language. *If you feel that a language is significantly great, you can choose to give it all your upvotes plus an extra quality vote. For instance, if there are only 3 votes allowed per person, you may give a +4 to a language but otherwise you will only be able to submit 3 votes. If you choose to go this route, you are expected to have an extensive explanation for why you chose this language as the best. Important Updates 10/4/15 RULE CHANGE: You are allowed to create a wiki page for the language, which may contain the NAME only. Also, if you have a language started, you MAY delete it and reuse the name/page. For instance, I like the name Slyvanik, but I've already done stuff with it, so I'm just going to delete all the content from that page but that's where my langauge will be located 11/16/15 RULE CHANGE: You may have concepts and ideas on your page, but not any actual paradigms or explanations, or any rules or really any content. You MAY have a sound inventory. Maybe an orthography, but that's pushing it. All other work must be done on paper. Entries So Far *- That's all for now. Happy conlanging and best of luck to you all! -- Koa Category:Blog posts